Gas turbine combustors are the subject of continual improvement, to provide better cooling, better mixing, better fuel efficiency, better performance, etc. at a lower cost. For example, heat shields are known to provide better protection to the combustor, but heat shields also require cooling. A plurality of bolt connections is typically used to secure the heat shield panels in place on the inside of the combustor shell. A bolt connection is provided in each corner of the panel to ensure proper sealing between the panel and the inside of the combustor shell. The number and positioning of bolts constitutes an obstacle to the admission of cooling air through the combustor shell to cool down the heat shield. Usually, the interface between the panels is hard to cool since the heat shield sealing rails make cooling difficult, and hot spots may occur.